


My Beloved

by Reverse_Batman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Batman/pseuds/Reverse_Batman
Summary: Needing more DNA to create another child and knowing she's too high profile Talia contracts the Mistress of Seduction in order to extract what she needs





	1. The Benefactor

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I'll be using the designs from the Dc Animated Movie Universe

The grey stoned slab cell of Arkham Asylum was always the most depressing part of the job. Well getting caught was the worst part but the cell was always cold. Even during the coldest of winters they hardly gave out extra blankets. But as Ivy stood in her cell the alarm was sounded and the doors shifted as two guards neared her with gas masks on, grabbing her and forcing her away. Ivy tried her best at what she's best at. 

"So where are you big strong men taking me?" she added a small moan afterwards as several inmates got starred and whistled at the jade skinned beauty. 

"Your bails been posted by a mysterious benefactor, normally we don't allow this but the circumstances are different" the guard holding her right arm answered. It was easy to guess that these 'circumstances' were bribes to the right people. 

Eventually she was lead towards a black sleek limo as the doors swung open and the guards roughly stuffed her head in, her red fiery hair getting slightly messed up. 

"Hey watch yourselves!"

"Whatever, your not our problems anymore" with that the door slammed and the speed of the limo could be felt. Looking down at the orange jump suit that restrained her body, Ivy ripped the top off, sending the buttons flying off onto the floor. Allowing her breasts to breathe, anyone gazing upon her anyone would be teased with the top of her jaded breasts. And someone was gazing upon her. 

"So nice to finally meet your acquaintance Miss Isley" the sudden breaking of silence made Ivy slightly jump. Leaning out of the opposing corner Ivy saw must of been her benefactor. Slender waist, long shoulder length brown hair, green eyes much to similar to her own. Topped with a black jump suit that hugged her body, with showed off much of her cleavage. 

"And you are?" Ivy asked sounding uninterested while setting her hair right. 

"You may call me Talia" the mysterious woman replied smirking seeing what many men and women saw in Ivy. 

"Just Talia? Strange" Ivy leaned into the leather chair that paraded the inside of the limo. 

"Strange how?" Talia slowly tilted her head in curiosity. 

"Normally wealthy men enthralled by me or my criminal comrades get me out. But never like this".

"Well your slightly correct on a single notion" Ivy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You're among the select few who've kissed him" Ivy slightly giggled and slowly traced her right index finger over he lips.

"You're gonna have to more specific, many men have had the privilege to taste these lips, even Superman" Ivy had only now noticed a silver suit case and a black duffle bag near Talia's feet. 

"Batman" the word still brought mixed feelings, hate yet a sense of wanting and lust. 

"Your treading some rough turf" Talia smirked at her answer, finding it funny that this typical seductress believes her relationship with beloved is more complicated. 

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Of course, what woman of our caliber wouldn't be, now I'll return the same question" both women were probing each other. But Talia was aware how Ivy operated, she would try some form of seduction to escape from her current circumstance. 

"Of course, he certainly has an alluring form" both women let out small giggles over their mutual attraction towards the hero. "Now I believe you've kissed the Dark Knight haven't you?" again Ivy traced her lips, his taste was always something she craved, it was like a drug, one she had been deprived of for years. 

"Yeah and?" she sounded like a kid trying to move the conversation along as quickly as possible. 

"Your pheromones, you create them naturally, no one man nor woman can resist you"

"Did you bail me out just to recite information about my past and my abilities?" it was clear she was getting impatient as her eyes narrowed. 

"No Miss Isley, I bailed you out because I require your talents and services" this took Ivy by surprise, no one really contracted her out, she had heard about Task Force X but this woman definitely wasn't affiliated with any government. 

"Services? Listen I-" Ivy was cut as Talia reached for the suit case, the clicking of locks could be heard and when Talia turned the case around Ivy's jaw dropped slightly. It was filled to the brim with $100 dollar bill stacks. 

"$2 million in cash deposit, another 2 million when the job is done". Ivy composed herself slightly. 

"An-and what exactly would you have me do?" 

"Get a sample from Batman" this made the questions about said hero make sense. 

"Getting a blood sample is easy enough"

"Oh you miss understand Miss Isley, I don't want a blood sample, I require a semen sample" it took Ivy a few seconds to register what this woman had just said. She wanted some of Batman's cum. 

"You grabbed the wrong girl the, you're better off giving the Cat a call, those two seem to have an off/on again thing. Besides if you've done your research then you'll know he's developed a antidote towards my toxins" this caused Talia to smirk. 'Little do you know that you had chances years before to use simpler methods' thinking of how she extracted a sample from him before to create Damian and Heretic.

"Which is why" Talia then carefully picked up the duffle bag and handed it to Ivy. She purposely bent over slightly in order for Ivy to view her cleavage. In the bag was two test tubes, one being an exotic dark shade of a blue, and the other bubbling purple. "We designed these, the purple tailor made for your biology. It will admit a pheromone that will make him find your body more arousing, a variation on your own natural toxins but our own recipe made from a special compound" Talia smirked devilishly as Ivy examined the tubes. "The other is a simple lubricant, a few drops on his penis and he'll cum within a few seconds" as Ivy tucked everything away she had some final questions. 

"If you have all these resources why don't you undertake this task by yourself, you defiantly well equipped with these and how can I say, body wise?"

"I'm too high profile in the Bats life. If he detects me at least in doubt, he'll bring all his Gotham stationed allies to bare" next Ivy really wanted to know, something that has been on her mind for years. 

"Can I sleep with him?"

"As long as I get my sample, you can torture him for all I care" 

Ivy was ready she had some new toys and her head was already racing with ideas on to utilise them. So as the limo door swung open both women smiled at each other, Ivy saw that Talia taken her to the botanical gardens. 

"Good-luck Miss Isley, I look forward to seeing results" and as the limo drove off Talia had one thought going through her mind.

'Soon my beloved, soon'


	2. What's Your Favourite Colour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy utilises her new tools to catch a bat

Bruce Wayne had a long few days, first Lexcorp try to initiate another buy out. Cobblepots goons trying to move against Dents. Dick and Damian called again, both were arguing about who should've lead the mission to take HIVE operatives. And he was alone taking care of Gotham, Kate was away on her honeymoon and Barbra was taking some computer science classes in Metropolis. But besides from Penguins goons acting up and the occasional mugging and robbery, everything was quiet. There was no real big villain attacks. 

"Sir are you sure another solo patrol is wise?" Alfred asked as Bruce did the belt up and pulled the cowl over his head. 

"Have to Alfred, Pyg, Firefly or anyone could make a move besides" Bruce a key on the computer and several neon blue diagrams appeared of what could presumed as factories. "Recent attacks occurred all at once, last night when I was occupied by the thugs starting a small riot in the Bowery several simultaneous attacks were carried out by men wearing multi coloured masks" the diagram shifted to the said men. 

"So some crime syndicate is making their move?" the Wayne butler closely inspected an image of one of the masked men.

"Not necessary" the factories zoomed out and large interconnecting pipes appeared underneath each diagram. "All these factories are connected by an underground tunnel system. The workers reported a strange oder coming from the gang, 2 hours after all the robberies, the masked men who all walked into GCPD unmasked themselves and turned themselves in" causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow. 

"So I'm taking there is more to this sir?"

"Yes, the tunnels the gangs used to gain entry were lined Adam's Needle Yucca, a type of plant that isn't in your average sewer" Alfred knew instantly what this meant.

"Would you like me to call Master Thomas or Master Tim to assist sir?"

"No Alfred, after Ivy's recent times with the Birds of Prey I expect she'll come quietly or without much of a fight.

(With Ivy)

The trap had been set. Mindless street thugs sent to disrupt some factories and leave obvious clues. It wouldn't take long for the Bat to put the four piece jigsaw together and realise who actually committed the crime and how to find her. It was time to out Talia's compound to work. She took the vial from in-between her breasts and gently uncorked it. The mist emanating from it caused her shivers, it was intoxicating, the smell clouded all better judgement and before she even thought about anything she was already drinking it down like a man in a desert. 

The effects slowly took shape, she led to believe it would create a pheromones not cause her to get hot. Like really, really hot, her body was burning like a forest. She see her own breath and she fell back into a waiting Venus fly trap which closed around her. She couldn't move, only lay there as her body descended deeper and deeper into the void of bliss. Her body was slowly altering, allowing for this pheromone to be released. 

(Batman)

Locating Ivy was easy enough, search for where all the tunnels connected and the largest concentration of water near it's location. Of course it linked back to abandoned research facility that Ivy used to work at. She researched bee pheromones which would've been used to repopulate and bring new life to the already low population. But of course she experimented on herself, which partly added to her transformation into Poison Ivy.

The building didn't show any signs of overgrowth or any major change. It still held a broken down exterior with moss and paint peeling off. But inside it was like a compete mirror. Along the entrance two small streams that ran con-current with each other. Various, fruits and berries lined the streams, each looking as if chemicals were used but knowing Ivy she didn't want to spoil nature. He couldn't smell her toxins in the air, exotic flowers guided him towards a door which had leaves form an almost gateway. At end of a long narrow room was a Venus fly trap, Ivy's normal choice of 'home'. 

The plant breathed open, spraying pure mist with every petal than spread open. Sat on a throne made of vines, the handles were bright pink/yellow flowers with jade stamens. Ivy smiled at him, dressed in her usual one piece made out of green leafs that look like would fall apart with a gentle tug. Her hair was brushed behind the throne, allowing the living plants to slowly gloss over it and nurture it. Her legs were crossed and her jade skin soaked in the moonlight from an skylight window created by her plants ripping a chunk of the roof apart. 

"My, my Dark Knight, to what do I owe this gracious visit to my kingdom of nature?' she gently moved both her hands behind her head freeing her hair.

"You know why Ivy, you made men destroy factories, steal, endanger lives and all for what?" he was surveying his surroundings no plants were moving, no thugs in a trance, she hadn't employed any usual defences.

"They harmed my babies, furnaces, wood chippers, forgery, axes they are were gonna be used to hurt them" Ivy gently stroked the stamen before standing fully. Letting the man before her bathe in her full body, her silk smooth legs led to her fur body. Breasts that were held by nature itself, not massive or small that stuck out perfectly. Her red passionate hair that held a pattern of leafs the left side of her head. She looked like she was relaxing, not plotting. 

"That's no excuse, if you have a problem with how a company operate you use alternative methods not killing" he slowly reached for a Batarang to try and slice up the fly trap. Ivy seeing her chance sprung her trap, he was on guard, time to out these pheromones with a 'special compound' to use. 

"Okay Batman" she closed her eyes, leaned her head back and brushed her hair back. "I give up, take me" a wave of pheromones then hit him harder than a 12 pack. His breath sped up, taking long, deep but quick breathes as Ivy advanced on her prey. A sway to her hips, and small seductive bite of her lower lip were added to further pinch at his willpower. She slowly wrapped herself around him, arms around, left leg brushing against the growing bulge and then around his hip. He was practically breathing in only the pheromone. "Go on Dark Knight" her lips slowly approached his mind was flashing red, but his body was wrapped in green. "Take me" her lips then connected with his. 

His senses were overwhelmed, sweet succulent lips were placed firmly on his, while an aroma that brought ecstasy, she separated slightly, both gazing into the others eyes. Their lips connected again, while his tongue was almost dormant, hers slithered and wrapped around his. Licking every tooth, making sure to taste the man that's evaded her for so long. As she dominated his mouth, her hands slowly crept downwards, vines slowly removed his armour, his cape and belt. Her lean, body pressed up against his chiseled, muscular one. The heat of her body caused him to not give passion. Ivy was still trying to worm one of his only remaining articles of clothing off, his boxers. His bulge alone was impressive, but she needed his seed. Plants gathered below him, a bokay of flowers, making up a king sized bed. 

As his mouth was overwhelmed by the woman's tongue and unique tastes of mint and sweetness, his bulge was slowly being worked on, her hands grabbed and caressed it. Bruce's senses were in bliss, a moan escaped his lips as they separated from Ivy's and he fell back onto the bed of flowers. His eye sight was blinded by the jade goddess prowling on all fours towards his awaiting bulge.

Peeling his boxers away his member sprung to life causing her to giggle. 

"Well it seems someone craves natures touch" with a flick of her left index finger small vines wrapped around Batman's wrists and waist. He barley noticed, he only breathed heavily and starred at her. "Just a little caution, who knows what'll your reaction?" pulling out the other vial Talia gifted her. Some of the liquid was missing. She starred at his member, her hot breath tickling it. With a snap oh her fingers, her leaf costume fell to the ground, revealing her heavy breasts with dark green nipples. Her waist fully exposed, her core just out of sight. Slowly the liquid poured in-between her breasts, covering them in the lubricant.

Both soft mounts of flesh slowly wrapped around his member, immediately sending jolts of pleasure through his system. A slight giggle escaped Ivy's mouth, as she worked her breasts up his shaft a loud groan echoed and he pushed his hips up slightly but while still being held by the vines. Drops of the liquid from her breasts had slowly worked their way onto his shaft. Eyes shut tight, fists gripped and hips buckled Ivy saw his end near and grabbed an empty vial. Giving his tip one gentle lick he gave into her. Primal growl sent him over edge, Ivy managed just to cover his dick. An eruption of semen shot upwards into the vial, panting heavily the liquid then seeped into his dick. 

He bashed his head into the flowers, the liquid forced more of his seed to burst upwards into the vial. She caped the vial and the vines take it and stash it away. 

But upon seeing the Dark Knight she almost took pity on him, almost. She slowly crawled over his body, grabbing either sight of his face. She starred into his eyes, she could feel him poking her, he was ready for another round. She kissed him as she slowly lowered herself onto, she moaned tugging on his bottom lip as she slowly settled on top of him. Bats on the other hand groaned and gripped his fists, she was tight gripping him like a vice. She was also hot inside, he had sex many times but Ivy was a different experience. It took everything not to cum right there and then. What he didn't notice was she had used the liquid on her core. She ended the kiss and straightened her ack, forcing more wight down upon his crotch. Her breasts slightly jiggled as she gently roated her hips in a circular motion, slowly pushing him in. His gaze was glued to her breasts, with a darkened green nipple. This caused her to giggle. 

"Would you like to touch them Dark Knight" she squeezed them herself, causing a loud moan to exit her mouth. "The forbidden fruits no man has touched" she again leaned down over him, her beasts just barley out of his reach from his mouth. He tried so desperately to capture them, but they were out of reach, again she giggled. "You're simply a man, and men are slaves to their primal desires". She tightened herself around his shaft, drawing another loud groan of pleasure from him. Her first bounce caused his head to fling back into the flowers, Her second bounce caused her to moan and fling her hair over his face, cascading him in a sea of red hair with twinkles of jade lights dripping from it. 

She then bounce on his dic over and over, pushing him deeper with each thrust. Keeping eyes linked. Eventually her jade body started to be covered in sweat. His dick was reaching places no other man or woman had before. 

Bruce was approaching his end, the feeling of the goddess of green envelope his dick was to put it bluntly amazing. His senses was overloaded, while his nostrils were attacked by her sweet pheromones. His dick was in the most amazing woman. 

His balls tightened, and his member twitched and ached, his seed leaking into her. When Ivy felt this she ceased her bouncing and let the Knight shoot his load. Both screamed out,Ivy flinging herself backwards as his hot semen shot itself upwards into her waiting womb. Bruce's breathing increased as her shot what little seed he had left into her. But her pussy kept milking him, every last drop was being drained from him. His head fell backwards, passed out from the pleasure. 

Ivy could his dick was still throbbing, but all the fun had been taken out. Dismounting her lover she flicked her fingers addressing her babies to dress the man, while her leaf clothing slowly reformed. What she hadn't noticed during their love making that dozen of roses and other exotic plants had bloomed, one of which handed her the vial full of his extract. 

"Talia will be pleased" she looked back towards Batman. "I should ask for more, we both could used to this".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Women's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy delivers what Talia wanted

Batman in bed, not something Ivy really thought about too much. Of course she'd find a way to kiss him , travelled his clothed body with her hands, feeling his willpower fail him. But he'd always slip through her grasp. But she had just felt him within her, his body sweating and panting, bowing to her will before caving in and giving in to her ways. It felt empowering, that all the times he had rejected her were forgiven as ever since she had entered her new life, rarely had she given into her primal desires. She could still feel the pheromones Talia provided her tingling and flowing out of her jade skin. But she needed, no wanted more of that concoction, just imagine what else she could, who she could do. 

Her mind raced as he babies carried her underground through numerous tunnels and pipes. The creaking and of pipes and the dripping of water rang through the empty sewer pipes. Gotham had been mostly calm recently, most likely due to the recent rebirth of Superman. She must admit that he did have an alluring, muscular form, she must see if this concoction work with Kryptonians. While Superman was all bulk, Wonder Woman has a lean, more slim waist that held her Amazonian form, even Nightwing even peaked her interest, with a chiselled body, with it wasn't a bulky muscular. 

Ivy brought the vial filled with Batman's seed up to her view and swirled the vial around, gazing at the white substance that Miss Talia for some reason craved. The lubricant seemed to keep the sperm fertile. Slowly she could feel the fly trap breaking through the surface of rock and concrete. As the fly trap's mouth unfolded a thick green haze floated out with Ivy. Talia was waiting for her, still wearing the black body suit which clung to her almost like a second skin. Her cleavage was still just out of sight. Several men with grey masks and red fitted goggles fell to their knees with arousal from the mere presence of Ivy. Her red hair blew in the wind, her natural pheromones slowly secreting and overpowering the temporary ones. 

"I'm taking your mission was successful?" Talia's voice held an amused outlook, while still being loud and demanding. Ivy smiled and walked down the fly traps stair like mouth, as she passed the guards they gently moaned and stiffened. 'A show of power, not only did she feel accomplish her mission, but she's feeling overconfident' Talia thought to herself. She had dealt with over confidence from her Elite Guard, she knew when a woman was showing off. 

"Oh yes, I had my fun, Batman was hooked and left emptied" Ivy stood a meter in front of Talia. Ivy then brought the vial up to eye level, where Talia smirked and keeping her temper under control. "I would like to alter out deal as well" as Ivy spoke, the guards could be heard rolling and scrounging. 

"Step into my vehicle, we can discuss this further" Talia walked her away to the closet door, her hips swayed and heels made clings as with each step away, Ivy downed herself looking at Talia with an almost awe of sexuality. 

As Ivy made her self comfortable in the limousine, she noticed the suit case which contained her promised cash, but she would gladly take more of that substance than useless cash that is only useful in the world of man. Talia had her legs crossed inspecting the vial, swirling and peering into it. The only sound that could be heard was the engine, until Talia broke it. 

"So the formulas worked?" she questioned, tucking the vial safely between her breasts. 

"They worked better than expected" Ivy didn't want to answer, as she could still feel some of his seed flowing out of her, being absorbed by the leafs clothing. Talia pulled out a tablet device, from what Ivy could see it displayed an outline of a female with green and blue lights. 

"Tell me, how did your body react?" Talia was flicking and swiping away on the tablet. Her eyes narrowedd around certain numbers and percentages.

"My, my someone's taking notes aren't we?" Ivy questions leaning forward slightly, arms crossed underneath her breasts. 

"Miss Isley, if these compound's could bring someone such as the Batman to kneel, it could prove a valuable weapon to my organisation" Talia didn't even look up from the tablet. "Besides, we are always making adjustments to the formulas, we just need are relevant data, if you would". 

Ivy remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking up. "My bodies natural defences either helped or severely worsened the effects, my body grew hot, like a pulse of heat that coursed through every fibre of my being" Ivy gripped fists as she spoke, with what could be described as sexual excitement. 

As Ivy spoke, Talia continued to type away, noting the effects the concoction. "Anything else?" Talia's head kept to the tablet, but her jade eyes rose to meet Ivy. 

"I fucked him, if that's want you wanted to hear" Ivy's voice had a mixture of being irritated and amused, this caused Talia to smirk. "What will happen to him?"

Talia focused back to the tablet, "Easy, the ingredients in the chemical that drew him to you, when he orgasmed it acted also as an hallucinogenic, in his mind, you simply escaped" Talia didn't even look up from the tablet as she answered. "Tying everything in neat little bow, of course the remainder of your payment" Talia added stroking the suit case. 

"About that I was hoping-"

"That you could receive more of the formulas?" it's almost like she predicted Ivy's answer. 

"Yes, how did you?"

"Many test subjects experienced an almost high or addiction, turning many of them into nymphomaniacs, driving their sexual urges into overdrive"

"And the same thing is going to happen to me I'm guessing" Ivy made subtle fists, gathering plants below the limo. She was ready to tear this woman limb from limb. 

"Not necessarily, the test subjects felt an urge to feed, in fact 95% of them continued to dominate and drain the first male exposed to their scent until the male had perished" Talia showed a video, where a woman had to pride off, she was screaming in ecstasy as two people in armour and masks slowly dragged her out of the room.

"And I'm taking Batman isn't dead, so, you must be immune and due to this" Talia pulled up the suit case, clicking could be heard and Talia unlock the case. There was a mist that emanated from the case. Talia licked her bottom lip ever so slightly. "Then I hope you won't mind" Talia turned the suit case around, revealing half the case had 100 dollar bills, and the other half had dozen of the vials, variating between the two distinct colours. Ivy's breath hitched, caught in her throat. Talia then folded the case, locked lit, giving it to Ivy. 

"Aren't you at all curious what I'm going to do with this?" Ivy asked as the limo stopped, picking the case up by it's handle. 

"I do not have the time, nor do I care to hear your little tale, do what you wish" both women nodded. Ivy opened the door, and was soon swallowed into the ground by veins and rock. 

Still within the limo, Talia smiled to herself, swirling the sample vial, watching it. The window to the driver then rolled down, "Ready the bait, time for a true experiment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be interested in seeing Ivy seduce other heroes?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows there will be smut chapter between Bruce and Ivy, Bruce and Talia.  
And possibly one with all three


End file.
